Big Brothers
by Miss Scarlet Cross
Summary: Scott and Stiles are faced with an unexpected task: A little sister. Fortunately for them they excel at the business of big brotherhood. (This is a oneshot, complete)


"Not fair! You cheated!" Stiles wailed as he threw his lacrosse stick to the ground.

"Did not! You just suck at goalie." Scott said triumphant, he had just scored six goals in a row; a new record.

Stiles ran and jumped on top of Scott. The two small boys fell to the ground, rolling in the dirt of Scott's backyard, wrestling. They tumbled on the gravel until Stiles sat on Scott's chest. "I win." he said.

"Boys!" Scott's mom called "Come inside, its dinner time!"

The two boys trodded inside and washed up before sitting for dinner. It was completely normal for Stiles to eat dinner with them but this was the third time this week his father had joined them. Nobody objected though, the sheriff seem to complete their company.

"So boys, we have something to tell you." The sheriff said taking Melissa's hand which sat on top of the wooden table. "Scott, your mother and I are getting married."

"Stiles, I want to marry your father," Melissa said.

The two boys stopped chewing and stared at each other. Stiles, who had been eating the remnants of his cake, hung his mouth wide open. "Does that mean we'll be brothers?"

The parents smiled, "Yes, yes it does."

**...**

"Whats her name?" Stiles asked holding his newborn baby sister.

"Brianna, be careful with her" Melissa said. She was weak from the delivery. They were all still at the hospital, Melissa was in her bed, coated in a thin layer of sweat.

"I know mom," Stiles said moving his elbow so it supported her head and rapped the blanked around her tighter. While most babies would be crying in this situation, Brianna was quite, gazing at the new world she had been thrust into. Stiles skillfully rocked back and fourth on the balls of his feet to keep her calm.

"Here put this on her," Scott said handing Stiles a small, wool hat to put on Brianna.

The baby yawned as her brother placed the hat on her. Before long she was sleeping soundly in Stiles rhythmic arms.

**...**

"Would you like sugar with your tea, Lord Scott?" Little Brianna asked. She was dressed like a princess, in a purple dress complete with tiara. The boys had helped her set up a tea party and now Scott was her "honored guest".

"Why yes I would princess Bri, I would love some sugar." Scott said happily.

Brianna carefully "scooped" some sugar into Scott's small plastic cup. They raised their glasses and toasted to the health of their kingdom. Brianna had just put her little cup back on the table when Stiles burst into the room on all fours, knocking over the table where the tea things were set. He was wearing a green jacket and a shiny purple scarf on the lower half of his face.

"I am a dragon here to take your most valuable treasure; the Princess!" Stiles roared.

Brianna streaked in pretend fear. "Don't worry my lady," Scott said jumping up "we can battle this dragon together!"

Scott jumped up and handed Brianna a cardboard sword and grabbed on for himself. Brianna leading the charge, they both attacked Stiles, whacking him on the back, legs, and sides.

"Oh no! I've been defeated!" Stiles finally cried. He fell onto his side and played dead, sticking his tongue out for added effect.

Brianna laughed playfully and sat down on Stiles stomach. "That's what you get you big meany!"

Stiles looked at Scott, "You're the dragon next time."

Scott smirked, "Why princess Brianna, I think the dragon wants to be tickled."

**...**

"Hey little sis," Stiles said as he and Scott picked Brianna from school in his Jeep.

"How was school?" Scott asked. Brianna didn't answer. She just looked out the window, sun glasses on. "Brianna are you okay?"

Stiles, who was driving, looked in the rear-view mirror. "Why are you wearing those glasses? Its too dark for them."

Bri took them off to reveal blood shot eyes. She sniffled, "Its was just some of the eighth grade boys. It's nothing."

"What was it this time?" Stiles asked.

"They just called me a freak and weird and fat and ugly and one of them said I wasn't even a girl. Nothing new." Brianna said, her voice cracking.

"Who are these boys? I need to talk to them." Scott said, his voice was deathly serious.

"Those are some of them," Brianna said point at three boys who were just turning the corner up ahead.

"Stiles stop the car."

Brianna grabbed Scott's arm, "No, please its fine."

"No it's not fine! I'm just going to talk to them." He hopped out of the car. "Stiles just wait for me at the park up the street."

With that the car kept on and Scott started walking. He rounded the corner and found to boys sitting on a bench, sharing a bag of candy and talking. One of them had a long board, the other had a gray beanie on and the third had a faded, black, over sized hoddie on. Their backpacks were sitting at their feet. As they saw Scott approach the one in a hoddie stuffed the candy in his backpack and grabbed something else out, trying to discreetly slip it in his front pocket.

"Good afternoon boys. I'm Brianna's older brother, Scott. I wanted to talk to you about how you've been treating her." It was a bright sunny day out and Scott was facing the sun. He couldn't make out the boys facial reactions.

"What, treating her like she deserves?" The boy with long board said. He let out a forced laugh, the other two followed suit.

"No, you have been treating her very badly. I know she's younger than you and you may think its fine or even funny, but she comes home crying a lot. And now, on her behalf, I'm politely asking you to stop teasing her."

"Polite doesn't get you shit," The one wearing a beanie said.

"Exactly, now why don't you get lost" Hoodie said. He stood holding out a pocket knife at Scott.

Scott, using werewolf reflexes, grabbed the boys arm and twisted it behind his back into an unnatural position. The boy let out a sharp cry of pain and shock before dropping the blade. It clattered to the ground as Scott threw the boy back at his friends, landing at their feet.

"Now I'm telling you: leave my sister alone." The boys nodded, mouths agape, eyes wide. "And if you see anyone else picking on her, I suggest you stop them."

Scott kicked the blade back towards the boys before walking off to rejoin Stiles and Brianna.

**...**

"Scott! Stiles! Look what I found!" Brianna yelled. She was packing her room for collage. The boys had both come home from their lives to help her. The walls were stripped of poster, her closet and dress packed, the other necessities of her room were packed and labeled as well. Only the few odds and ends of junk were left to clean up.

"What is it?" Scott asked walking into the room.

"Us at my seventh birthday party." Brianna said, blowing dust off the photograph.

"Let me see that," Stiles said. Brianna handed the old picture over. It showed Brianna blowing out her birthday candles on a purple cake, while Scott and Stiles smiled for the camera. They all had wet hair that fell in their eyes and wore swim suits that showed the goosebumps on their arms. It had been a pool party.

"I remember this," Their mom said.

"Me too, I got a cold right after this party. Why did you let her have a pool party in late August?" Scott asked his parents.

"Because she asked," Their dad replied, he was standing next to his wife.

"You know, you two were great." Brianna said to Stiles and Scott.

"Great what?" They asked.

"Great big brothers. I mean you still are but, you get my point."

"Well I guess your not so little any more, little sister."


End file.
